Truth Hurts (Chapters 3-5 -The End)
by Lita Xtreme
Summary: Will they ever get together? (swearing and sexuality!)


TRUTH HURTS...WRITTEN BY ANGIE  
(CHAPTERS 3-5 THE END)  
  
Angie woke up the next day and felt like crap. She changed into her black halter and pleather pants. She went downstairs and saw Lita dressed up.  
  
"What's the occassion?" Angie said while setting up some breakfast.  
  
"Oh I'm going out right now with this hot guy named Marty...he is so freakin sexy!!!" Lita said while jumping up and down,"He thinks I'm a hottie and I was so fuckin happy!!"  
  
"Okay whatever...have fun."  
  
"THANKS!!"  
  
Lita gave her sis a hug and went out the door. Angie ate her cereal and watched old wrestling tapes. This time she was watching Summerslam. Then the doorbell rang...Angie sighed and went up to get it.   
  
"Hey!" Jeff said after she opened the door.  
"Jeff! Hi! What are you doing here?"   
"I was just lonely so decided to hang here...where's Lita?"  
"On a date with some guy...come on in."  
"Thanks"  
  
She gestured for Jeff to go into the living room...He sat down on the couch and saw she was watching Summerslam..He raised and eyebrow and she shrugged. They were laughing, talking and having a blast together....Then Jeff sat down in silnce. Angie asked if he was okay.  
  
"Angie I have a crush on this girl and I'm not sure if she likes me back," Jeff said to Angie while looking down on his shoes,"Do you have any advice or anything?"  
  
Angie smiled politely but screamed in her head,"Well.....why don't you just say what you think of her and then add 'You wanna go out sometime?'"  
  
Jeff paused....."Okay here goes nothing." He took a deep breath,"I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I first fell in love with those strands in your eyes that colored them deep brown, your long hair resting on your shoulders and when you smile...I feel like I'm in heaven. So I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"  
  
Angie smiled,"Jeff that was so good! This girl is so lucky to have someone like you like her!!"  
  
Jeff looked up in Angie's brown eyes and she got a bit confused,"Well...will you?" He said.  
  
Angie looked so confused now,"What?!"  
  
"Will you go out with me, Angie?"He repeated.  
  
"Well...I never knew......" She paused and looked speechless,"Jeff I really like you ....aw hell..YES!!"  
  
Jeff smiled and kissed her cheek,"How about tonight at 8? I'll pick you up."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Later on, Angie was all ready to go! Lita shook her head with confusion again.  
  
"Exactly what happened??" Lita said with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Jeff asked me out....All this time he was the one with the crush on me! Isn't this great??" Angie replied.  
  
"I guess so??" Lita paused,"So what time is he gonna come?"  
  
"In like 5 minutes I think...he said at 8." Angie twirled around in circles checking out her leather pants and red tank top .."How do I look?"  
  
"Desperate," Lita laughed,"No I'm kidding, girl you look good!"   
  
Angie laughed and looked back at the mirror,"Uh....does my butt look big?" Lita shook her head,"good! I don't wanna seem like a ho or anything,"  
  
Lita laughed,"Hey! That's affensive for some people you know??" Angie laughed and then Lita smiled,"So when the hell are you gonna join WWF? You're a tremendous athlete and heck you can do a lot of moves that are so tough!"  
  
Angie smiled devilishly,"I'm gonna wait until Jeff gives me some pointers,"   
  
Lita shook her head,"NO! EWWWWWWWWWWWW....Angie, this is a first date so ease up chicky!!" They both laughed.  
  
The doorbell rang and Angie grabbed her brown leather jacket.  
  
"HAVE FUN!" Lita yelled while she was getting out.   
  
I will, Angie thought to herself. Angie opened the door and Jeff flashed a big smile to her. Angie smiled back.   
  
"You're looking good, baby!" He said. Jeff held out his hand,"Ready to go now?"  
  
Angie put her hand into his,"Yah I am....SEE YA LITA!"  
  
  
Jeff and Angie walked in the park and then it got a bit too dark and cold. Angie had the best date she's ever had in months! And everything changed when Jeff put his arm around her shoulders. Angie felt warm, comfortable and secure with Jeff around her. She looked up and smiled to him and he brought her closer to him.  
  
HOURS LATER....  
Jeff and Angie walked back to her house and before she went back in...  
  
"Angie...." Jeff said. She looked up at him. He stared into her brown eyes,"I had a great time."  
  
Angie smiled,"So did I, Jeff...thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly and he kissed her cheek,  
  
Angie was turning the door knob but then Jeff heldher hand away from the knob. She looked in his green eyes and he smiled a polite smile. Angie looked down blushing. He lightly put her chin up and licked his lips. Jeff gave Angie a light but passionate kiss. When he let go, Angie's knees weakened.  
  
"Bye Angie," He said as she was going inside.   
  
"Bye" She replied.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Angie felt different. She let go of the doorknob and ran up to Jeff. She turned him around and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a longer kiss . Jeff's arms wrapped around her waist and he put his tongue in that kiss. Angie held on to Jeff wishing that she would never ever let go of him.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Angie woke up and yawned. She felt a bit weird. She looked around the room...this isn't her room....It's...Jeff's!! She turned around and saw a bunch of clothes laying on top of each other...those were the clothes that Jeff and Angie were wearing the other night...'I didn't....' Angie thought.....'Did I??' Angie quickly turned around and saw Jeff lying down sleeping beside her. SHe opened her eyes with a suprised expression on her face,'SCORE!!' She thought to herself. Angie then smiled and put her hand on Jeff's chest. He moaned and opened his eyes. He smiled at Angie and put his arm around her to bring her closer.  
  
"Hi," Angie said as he yawned.  
  
"Hey...." He replied sounding sleepy,"Last night was amazing!"  
  
'I don't even remember what happened' Angie thought to herself,"Yah" She said.  
  
Jeff brought her closer to him and kissed her cheek..she smiled and rested her head on his chest,"Uh," He began,"Man do you know how to make me happy, babe! You fucked me better than that whore Jen!!"  
  
Angie laughed,"I'll do it again for you,"  
  
He grinned devilishly,"Maybe later....I'm fucked up right now and so exhausted!!"  
  
"Yah same here," Angie said back.  
  
Jeff put one of his hands under the covers and rubbed Angie's thigh....He then slipped a finger in her clit....Angie moaned with satisfaction and she went on top of Jeff and licked the tip of his cock and then took it all in. She heard his roar echo through the room and then she felt sticky, sweet ooze go down her throat. Angie couldn't believe she was fuckin the guy she was in love with....But that didn't make her stop...Jeff and Angie fucked for hours and it made her feel damn good.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
Angie entered the house and was shocked to see Lita sitting down on the couch looking very pissed off.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?" Lita said bitterly.  
  
"What? Can't a girl have her own secrets?" Angie said with a smile. Lita wasn't smiling,"Lita I was at Jeff's house okay? Jeez!"  
  
"Jeez??" Lita said,"JEEZ? You should've called Angie...you know better! I was sitting on my ass waiting for you when I could've been knocking boots with Marty!!" Lita paused and then smiled,"How was he?"  
  
"LITA!" Angie said. Lita laughed,"It was fun...I guess..."  
  
"You guess??"  
  
"I couldn't even remember what happened!" Angie said..She shrugged her shoulders when Lita looked at her in a funny way.  
  
"Okay whatever....." Lita sighed,"Anyway I'm just glad you're okay....I got you a little suprise by the way...."  
  
Angie got a puzzled look on her face....Lita handed her something. Angie looked at the green wrapper and quickly unwrapped it. She gasped.  
  
"THE PAPA ROACH CD!!!!!!!!!!!" Angie shreaked. "Oh my God THANK YOU SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!" She hugged Lita.  
  
"Your welcome," Lita said laughing,"Let go of me!!"   
  
Angie laughed and jumped up and down. Papa Roach are her favorite band.   
  
"Stop jumping and go listen to it!!" Lita said trying to calm her baby sister down.  
  
Angie ran downsatirs and listened to all the songs so loud that Lita couldn't hear a thing!!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
CONCLUSION:  
Angie and Jeff got married a year later and got a baby boy named Andy Paul Hardy. They lived in a big house in Cameron North Carolina. Angie successfully joined the World Wrestling Federation and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~NOTE~  
Hey guys thanks for reading this!! Sorry chapter 4 was short I just didn't really have much time to expand on details.  
  
¤Angie¤(HARDY!)  
  



End file.
